Red
by lost-with-the-otps
Summary: Ruby Lucas falls in love with one of her best friends. The, everything goes spiraling downwards.


**Once** upon a time, a girl named Ruby fell in love with her best friend.

She didn't know how to live with that.

Certain that her friend would not return the feelings, Ruby covered them up.

She continued her life, trying to forget those feelings.

And she managed, but one day when her friend broke down, and she was the only one there to help her, the feelings returned.

This time though, she could not mask them.

Try as she might, the feelings remained.

Ruby acted normal, trying her best to not let the feelings shine, but each day, they got a little brighter.

With each passing day she spent less and less time with her friend, afraid that those stupid feelings would just blow out.

And with each passing day, she got sadder.

Her other friends noticed the pain, but not the one who she wanted to notice.

They tried to comfort her but couldn't, because no one knew what was wrong.

They tried and they tried, but Ruby wouldn't let them in, not wanting anyone to know.

And as time passed, they stopped trying.

They stopped trying to cheer her up, they just stopped.

They would still hang out with her, but there was always this feeling of gloom.

And one day, they just stopped being with her.

Ruby watched from a distance as they laughed and smiled, not even throwing a glance in her direction.

And that's when her phone vibrated.

She had received a text from an unknown number.

She opened the message.

_We know what you're hiding._

Ruby looked up at her old group of friends and noticed one of them smile at her and return to their phone.

Her phone buzzed again.

She looked at the other group a final time before opening the new message.

_You have to tell them. They don't know why you walked away and think that it's something they did. They think they hurt you._

She looked up again, but the group was gone.

Her phone buzzed again.

_Just tell them._

She studied the message for a moment before deleting the conversation.

Ruby spent weeks without receiving another text.

She took this time to study her old best friend, figure out if the unknown number was telling the truth.

She noticed how her friend's head always hung low, her back slouched and how her beautiful smile was never on her face.

Her friend looked at her, eyes wondering.

She turned her head and walked to class.

She sat down at her desk and noticed a paper with her name on it.

She slowly opened it and read the words.

_You know, one of these days I might just slap you. For God's sake girl, just tell them how you freaking feel. And I wasn't kidding about slapping you._

Ruby let out a small laugh at her friend's threat, wondering what she should do.

She decided to wait, and see.

Ruby watched her best friend, seeing if she could tell what her feelings were, but all she saw was love, but not the love she was looking for. She saw a love that was between friends.

So finally, she decided against her other friend's suggestions and just left the feelings buried.

The girl thought of what she should do, and an idea struck.

She took out a piece of paper and began writing, using her nicest writing so no one would recognize it as hers.

She wrote what she needed to and quickly slipped it away.

_Were you always this blind?_

_-Red_

She signed with 'Red' as her best friend had always called her that when they were smaller, noticing that she had a red-ish tint to her hair and the fact that her name was a red jewel.

But her friend hadn't called her that in at least six years, and had probably forgotten.

At lunch, Ruby walked to her best friend's locker and slipped the paper in.

The next day she looked for her friend, finding her at her locker looking at the note.

She quickly hid around the corner and watched.

Her friend folded the paper, put it in her pocket and closed her locker.

Then the girl stepped out from where she was and walked towards her friend.

She looked at her friend and searched for a look that meant she knew who the note was from, but there wasn't one.

She frowned and continued walking.

Her phone buzzed.

_You could have done better you know? But at least now I don't want to slap you. As much._

She chuckled and continued her day.

During her first class of the day, Ruby wrote another note, using the same hand writing as the last.

_Were you always this blind? Because apparently, it's the most obvious thing in the world._

_-Red_

She put the note in her friend's locker again, smiling as she did.

She waited around to see her friend read it, but the mentioned never came.

The girl soon realised she had to get to class and left.

At the end of the day, she went to her friend's locker and saw her writing something down.

Her friend looked around quickly before folding the paper, sticking a piece of tape to it and sticking to her locker.

After her friend left, Ruby walked up to the locker and noticed that the paper read 'To: Red'

She took down the paper and unfolded it.

_Who are you?_

She chuckled to herself and left.

That night, she wrote another note, and stuck it in her friend's locker the next morning.

_You'll just have to wait and see._

_-Red_

At lunch, she felt her phone buzz and checked her messages, she clicked on the newest one.

_You are adorably in love, but I am prepared to slap you if don't do anything more drastic._

Ruby still had an hour before lunch was over, and the students were allowed off school grounds.

There was a flower shop around the corner.

She ran in and bought a rose.

She got back to the school and went to her friend's locker and noticed another note for her.

_Dear Red,_

_Please just tell me who you are._

She checked the time and realized she had five minutes until class.

Ruby raced to her locker stored the rose carefully, grabbed her books and ran to class.

During that class, she managed to write her next note.

_Hope you like the flower._

_-Red_

In between that class and the next, she taped the flower and note to her friend's locker.

At the end of the day, she noticed no note and thought that her friend didn't have time to write one.

Her phone buzzed and she checked her new message.

_Now that's more like it. Still adorably in love, and I still want to slap you._

This time instead of just deleting the message, she replied.

_If you still want something more drastic, tell me what her current favorite song is, her favorite color and her favorite flower._

She patiently waited for a reply.

And she got it a few minutes later.

It Was Always You by Maroon 5, blue, and tulips.

Ruby quickly sent a thank you back and went to work. The next day, she showed up early, wanting to make it perfect.

She had bought four tulips that she taped to the four corners of her friend's locker.

She had also made sure they were blue, even if not naturally.

She then taped to the middle of the locker a USB that had her singing It Was Always You, with a note that read 'Listen'.

She knew her friend would not recognize her voice in the song, because no one had ever heard her sing, and she sounded quite different.

She waited around, out of sight and waited for her friend to come around.

And once she did, she stopped dead in her tracks and smiled brightly at the display.

The friend took the flowers off and stored them in her locker, along with the USB.

The girl watched as her friend jotted down a note yet again.

As her friend was writing, the girl's phone buzzed yet again.

_Now that's what I'm talking about. I think you're off my 'I want to slap' list for a few days._

Ruby chuckled and noticed that her friend was now gone and that the note was taped to the locker.

She walked over, grabbed the note and read it.

_Since you won't tell me who you are, can you at least tell me why you're doing this?_

The girl smiled to herself before heading to class.

Before lunch, she managed to write another note for her friend.

_Isn't it obvious to you?_

_-Red_

She put it in the locker and went to eat.

When she came back, there was another note taped to the locker.

_Maybe it's not me, but the clues._

Ruby quickly found paper and wrote yet another note.

_Isn't it obvious to you? I'm in love with you._

_-Red_

She quickly slipped the note in and hurried away.

At the end of the day, there was another note for her.

_I'm trying to figure out why you won't tell me who you are if you're in love with me. Don't you want to know if I love you back?_

She jotted down another quick note.

_Maybe one day._

_-Red_

Upon arriving at school the next day, Ruby received a text.

_Why can't you just admit it's you?_

She read the text over and quickly replied.

_Because I'm probably not who they want me to be._

She waited a few seconds before receiving a reply.

_You're exactly what they want._

The girl then headed to her friend's locker to find a note for her.

She quickly snatched it and read it.

_Can that day be soon?_

She quickly wrote another note.

_Meet me under the big oat tree in the yard at the end of the day._

_-Red_

Now was as best as any to tell them.

As the end of the day approached, Ruby got more and more nervous.

At the last bell she panicked and took her time.

She got to the tree ten minutes after the bell.

She saw her best friend look up.

"Hey. Long-time no see," said her friend.

"Hey. Yeah, what are you doing here," Ruby asked.

"Waiting for someone, but it doesn't look like they're going to show,"

"That sucks,"

"Yeah,"

"So what's new?"

"Not much, besides the fact that our friends keep telling me you're in love,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Who is it?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is it?

"And why would I tell you?"

"Because we're basically sisters from another mother,"

"And?"

"And? I thought we trusted each other with everything?"

"Fine,"

"Yay! Who is it?"

"Can I show you, instead of telling you?"

"Sure,"

"And, Belle, please don't freak out,"

"Okay,"

Ruby leaned closer to Belle.

She grabbed Belle's face and kissed her.

Ruby opened her eyes and looked at her friend.

"I-uh-I gotta go," she said.

She stood and walked away.

Then she felt a hand grab her arm.

She was spun around and saw Belle staring at her.

Belle then grabbed Ruby's shoulders and pulled her closer, kissing her.

"I love you too Red,"


End file.
